Resonating Memories
by AshlynneDragneel
Summary: Life was rough for Inori Suoh. As her past catches up for her, it's only a matter of time before she loses control. How far will Naruto go to protect the one thing he loves most, from herself?
1. Chapter 1

"This would be easier on everyone if you'd stop running," a deep voice resonated behind me.

Tripping over a tree root I fell out of the woods. The gates were just twenty feet away. Getting up I limped out into the clearing.

"Stop! Who are you?" one of the guards asked as I neared the entrance.

"My name is Inori Souh. I'm from the Village Hidden in the Mist. Two of the Akatsuki are after me and the Mizukage told me to come here," I told them.

They looked at each other in confusion before noticing something over my shoulder. "Hey, Kakashi! Come here for a minute!" the guards yelled.

A man with white hair looked up from what he was doing. He was accompanied by two teenagers. One was a boy, with yellow hair, and a girl, with pink hair. "What seems to be the problem?" the white haired man asked.

"This girl says she's being chased by the Akatsuki. Should we retrieve the Hokage?" one of the guards asked.

At the mention of the Akatsuki the blonde boy looked up. "Akatsuki..." he mumbled. "We have to help her Kakashi-sensei. Why would anyone lie about that?" he asked.

Kakashi's gaze drifted over me as he said, "Even so, Naruto, we can't just let random strangers into the village. Where are you from?"

Before I could answer, two members of the Akatsuki burst out of the trees- Itachi and Kisame.

"Dammit all," I cursed under my breathe. I could tell Naruto heard me because the corner of his mouth lifted up in a smile.

"Well, well, well,"Kisame said, strolling forward leisurely, "Two Jinchuuriki. Well isn't this our lucky day, Itachi. Should we take them both? I think so!" Beside me Naruto glanced down at me in shock.

"We only came here for one. Taking two would be bothersome, and we have our orders," Itachi said coolly.

Naruto stepped in front of me as I stepped back into the girl with pink hair. Glancing at me he said,

"Don't worry, we will protect you. Right Sakura?"

"Right," she said, "By the way, my name's Sakura."

"Inori," I replied.

Suddenly several ninja, from the village, came through the gates entrance. "What business do you have here?" one with pineapple looking hair asked.

"We're here to collect the Jinchuuriki," Kisame repeated. At this every ninja tensed up. "Relax, it isn't the Uzumaki brat. We want the wolf girl," he said pointing at me. Flinching I grabbed onto Naruto's sleeve.

Out of nowhere Itachi said, "Lets go, Kisame." He turned around and started walking away.

"What? No way!" Kisame raged.

"There are too many jounin here," he said, still walking away.

Kisame looked angry but didn't go against Itachi. "Consider yourself lucky Jinchuuriki," he spat.

As soon as they were gone, I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding and sank to my knees.

Crouching down in front of me, Naruto asked, "Are you okay?" He looked genuinely concerned.

"I-I... I don't know," I answered truthfully.

"Here," he said holding out his hand, "You wanna get some ramen?"

Smiling slightly, I took his hand. "Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

As we were walking to the gates the pineapple haired boy stepped in our path. Holding out his hand he said, "My name is Shikamaru Nara. This in Ino Yamanaka..."

"Hi."

"...Kiba Inuzuka..."

"Hey."

"...Hinata Hyuga..."

"H-Hello."

"...Shino Aburame..."

"Do you like bugs?"

"...Choji Akimichi..."

"Hey."

"... And Sai."

"Hello Miss..."

"Sai, I swear to God you had better shut up while your ahead or I will beat you down," Naruto threatened.

The girl named Sakura came up behind me and said, "Ignore them. If it's alright we'd like to ask you some questions. This is Kakashi and Gai." I barely glanced at the two men behind her.

Placing his hand on my back Naruto asked, "How about we do this over lunch?" The exact place where he put his hand burned like an electric shock.

Looking at Kakashi we waited for a response. "I suppose we could gather information then pass it on to Lady Tsunade."

I watched the others turn and walk away. Naruto started walking towards the gates before he noticed I wasn't beside him. Twisting his upper torso to look back at me, he extended his hand and asked, "Coming?" His bright blue eyes were concerned and curious at the same time.

Looking away I said, "I'm not sure if this is the right thing to do. I don't want to trouble your village with something that happened to me six years ago. It might be best if I stayed by myself."

Before I knew it Naruto had his hands on my shoulders with his lips brushing mine, "That is nonsense. If you're a Jinchuuriki, then you can't be running around every which way." Pulling back slightly he asked, "Can you fight?"

Leaning up to his ear I whispered, "I passed the jounin exam three years ago."

Sliding his hands down by back, he grabbed my hands, "Well either way I would like you to stay with us." Seeing the look on my face he continued, "No I don't want to use you as a power source and I'm sure Grandma Tsunade wouldn't either."

Standing up he turned around and mumbled, "It's just that I really like you."

Studying him I found that there was something about him. I didn't know the boy, yet I felt like I could trust him with my life.

"Yeah," I said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Hurrying into the village we caught up with the rest of the group at Ichiraku's Ramen. "So why are you so attached to Naruto?" the blonde girl asked.

"Ino," Sakura said astonished, "You don't just say that to people."

The girl, Ino, rolled her eyes and looked at my expectantly. For once I didn't know what to say.

"Do you have a problem Ino?" Naruto said. There was a slight edge in his voice.

The group went dead quiet. I tried my hardest not to look up at him. I didn't want to seem like the girl that wanted all the boys to fall in love with her. There was just something about Naruto that made me want to be near him. But I didn't want to seem weak by clinging to him.

Ino held up her hands saying, "I have no problem. On the contrary, I think it's sweet that you have someone you like."

"Alright, now to focus on the task at hand," Kakashi said, "We need you to tell us everything." Taking a deep breathe I began telling my story.

"I came from the Village Hidden in the Mist. Last year I was kidnapped by a group of ninja that wanted to create a new Jinchuuriki that they could control. What you see now is the ten tailed Jinchuuriki. I'm still learning how to control the wolf's chakra. A few weeks ago that same group almost destroyed my village trying to get me back. The Mizukage told me to come here, that the Hokage would know what to do."

I paused and looked at everyone's face. I glanced at Naruto, who nodded telling me to continue. "It had turned out that the group of ninja was the Akatsuki. At first I was going to stay and fight but my Lady told me that Naruto would protect me and help me with my training. When I left they followed."

It was quiet for a moment until Naruto said, "Well, she was right about one thing: as long as you are here then I will protect you."

"Jiraiya helped Naruto train, so maybe he could help you, if not then Kakashi could," Shikamaru said.

"Did I hear someone say my name?" I turned around to find a man with long white hair and two red lines going down his face, under his eyes.

Kakashi stood up. "Just the person I needed to see," he said, "Shikamaru, you and Inori go report this to Lady Tsunade. Yes, Naruto, you may tag along. As for the rest of you, I'm sure there is some training or other activity you could do."


	4. Chapter 4

Leaving the ramen shop Shikamaru sighed, "What a drag." Walking down the street, the three of us were silent.

"Hey Boss!" We turned around to see a boy transform into a girl. "What do you think of this Boss?" he asked.

"What a drag. Do something about this would ya Naruto," Shikamaru said behind us.

Naruto looked at the boy with a serious face. "Konohamaru, stop that."

The boy looked shocked. "You're just saying that because there's a hot girl around. You're so cool Boss."

Naruto sighed beside me. "It's almost time for the entrance exams so you need to be serious. Grow up Konohamaru. You don't need to be wasting time using a stupid trick." With that he turned and walked away. I looked at Shikamaru, who looked surprised.

"You two coming?" Naruto called.

Running up to him I couldn't help but notice the way he looked. From how the others acted around him you'd think he acted immature all the time. But I didn't get that at all.

I had been walking behind Naruto when Shikamaru fell back to walk beside me. "Maybe, if it's okay, you could join Kakashi's group. Right now it's Sai, Sakura, and Naruto. Right now we are trying to locate Sasuke and his group. Plus all these wars have changed him. They've changed everyone."

"Yeah I heard about that," I told him, "It may have happened while I was taken but I remember someone saying something about it while I was with the Akatsuke."

"It might be best if you not mention that around the group but I will tell you anything you want to know. You being here sure has had an improvement on him."

"How am I playing any part in all of this?" I asked.

Glancing at me he continued, "Naruto's never said that to anyone before. Instead of being serious like he was with Konohamaru, he's always acting like an idiot. He's been acting different since you got here. Maybe it's because of what you are to him."

"What makes you think that I'm anything to him?" I asked.

Shikamaru just laughed and said, "Well he's never stood up to Ino before with that much edge in his voice, and you're a Jinchuuriki so maybe he has a personal connection to you."

"For the record, I can hear you both," Naruto called from in front of us.


	5. Chapter 5

Walking through the head building, we got a lot of curious looks. Mostly directed at me. A woman walked up to us on our way up to the Fifth Hokage's office.

"Hello Shikamaru and Naruto," she said.

"Good morning Shizune," Shikamaru said.

"Is Sakura not with you?" she asked.

Naruto kept walking and said, "She was saying something about going to the greenhouses." Walking past her he knocked on the door at the end of the hall.

"Come in Naruto," a voice said.

Coming up to the door Shikamaru went on ahead as I stopped beside the door. Shikamaru stopped and turned back around. Before he could take another step Naruto was already out and in front of me. Tilting my head up he kissed my lips softly and whispered, "Don't worry. Everything will be fine, I promise."

Letting out a shaky breath I nodded and followed him in.


	6. Chapter 6

Walking slowly into the room I stayed behind Naruto. Shikamaru looked at me and smiled.

"It's alright. It's not like she's going to kill you just for being here," he said.

Adopting a professional tone I stepped out from behind Naruto and strode up to her desk. Bowing I said, "Lady Tsunade, my name is Inori Suoh. My Lady Mizukage ordered me to come to your village for assistance."

The Hokage got up from her chair and went to the window. "What is going on in our sister village?"

Taking a deep breath I said, "It was infiltrated a few years ago by the Akatsuki. Their plan was to capture someone that could host a new Jinchuuriki. After I escaped they came looking for me. Only recently they attacked my village."

The Hokage's eyes widened with shock. "The Akatsuki managed to create a new Jinchuuriki? How is that even possible? There are only nine in existence."

"They mixed the chakra of the other hosts and inserted it into my body. The one who completed the procedure was Madara. You may know him as Tobi," I informed them.

Shikamaru stepped up then, "There is no way that Madara Uchiha is still alive. He died long ago."

Naruto was furious. " Do you really think that she would lie about something like this?" I slid my hand in his to calm him down. He relaxed visibly and glanced down at me.

"How old are you?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"Sixteen ma'am."

She looked at us in turn then her eyes flickered to mine and Naruto's entwined hands. "Naruto, I'm assigning you to look after Inori. She will be staying with you. Inori, I'm assigning you to Team Kakashi. Sai will be put on a different squad. Shikamaru, I want your team and Kiba's to go with Kakashi's to the Village Hidden in the Mist. We don't know what we're dealing with so I want you to be prepared.

We all bowed our heads and went to inform the other teams.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Naruto, Inori!"

We turned to find Kiba and Akamaru heading towards us. Hinata and Shino were trailing behind them. I let my eyes drift over to Hinata. She was blushing and sneaking glances at Naruto. Looking over at him, I saw he wasn't paying any attention. He was talking to Kiba, debating about something. His gaze drifted over to mine. I noticed his eyes soften and a blush rise in his face. Kiba noticed this and walked over to me. He slung his arm over my shoulder and said, "Want to go out with me and show me around when we get to your village?"

I glanced over at Naruto and saw that he had his hands clenched into fists at his side. Playing with him I said, " Only if you're nice."

Laughing he leaned towards me and whispered, "Thanks for playing along."

I giggled and was about to reply when I felt myself being pulled out of Kiba's reach. Naruto stood in front of me with a kunai against the other boys neck.

"Come on dude, we were just playing," Kiba tried to reason.

I slid in between the and placed my hands on Naruto's chest.

"Hey, look at me," I whispered.

I was vaguely aware of others gathering around us but they stayed quiet. Naruto still wasn't looking at me. I heard Akamaru help behind me. I could feel Naruto growl underneath my hands.

Your words may not reach him but your actions will.

I knew exactly what Rangiku was talking about. Slowly I raised my hands up to his face. I heard a couple, maybe all three girls, gasp. I was still focused on Naruto, who was still focused on Kiba. I was a couple inches shorter than him but I managed to get his lips to reach mine. I felt him tense then slowly relax. He kissed me back as he put the kunai back in his pouch. He set his hands on my waist before pulling back. His gaze softened at me but he still glared at Kiba.

"Well that was interesting."

Naruto looked up surprised as his face turned deep red. Giggling I twisted in his arms and looked at the new arrivals. Shikamaru's team arrived along with Kakashi, Jiraiya, and two people I didn't recognize.

Kakashi looked up at me and said, "This is Yamato and Kurenai. Kurenai is the leader of Team 8. Yamato is my substitute for Team 7. Jiraiya is coming with us to observe how you fight."

Jiraiya nodded and asked, "What rank are you?"

A look of hurt passed over my face, "You don't remember me Ji-sensei?"

A look of confusion passed over his face as he thought it through. "You can't be the little runt that cried when I wouldn't train you" he said.

I smiled and said, "You eventually gave in though."

He laughed, "That puppy dog pout killed me." I felt Naruto laugh behind me.

I stuck my tongue out at him and said, "I'm actually stronger than a jounin." I giggled at the look everyone gave me.

Kakashi looked at me and said, "Later you can show me just how talented you are, Miss Wolf. But for now lets just focus on getting to the village." Naruto took my hand as we ran into the forest.


	8. Chapter 8

When we took our first break, hours into our journey, Sakura asked, "How much further until we get to the village?"

Looking up at the sky Shikamaru said, "Judging by how far we've gotten, I'd say at least two more days."

"Actually," I interrupted, "I know a short-cut."

Turning towards me he asked, "There is nothing but woods around us for miles. I've been through here multiple times and I have never seen anything out of the ordinary."

I laughed at that, "That's because only ninja from my village know about it. We have secret tunnels underneath the village and the surrounding areas. They are only used during extreme instances. Like if there was a war on our hands then we have a way to evacuate the children and people, who have nothing to do with the ninja way, out of the vicinity. The third Hokage actually helped us build them."

"So that must be why Lady Tsunade knows nothing about the tunnels," Hinata spoke up.

Everyone just stared at her. I don't think that they have ever heard her speak without hesitating.

"Wait, did Hinata actually speak clearly without stuttering?" Kiba asked. We all knew he was joking with her.

"Don't listen to them Hinata," I told her.

"Yeah we've got your back," Ino chimed.

Hinata just smiled and put her head down.

Kakashi came up from behind us and said, "We will camp here for the night. I found a decent sized clearing a few yards away from where we are now."

I knew exactly what he was hinting at. Grinning I followed him, with the others trailing curiously behind us, into the clearing. They stayed near the edge of the woods while I followed Kakashi further in. Turning I saw Naruto leaning against a tree watching me. The others sat down around him. I noticed, off to the side, that Jiraiya and Kurenai stood ready to move.

"So now you can show me what you can do. If you want to be in the Anbu and surpass even me then fight to kill, not to disarm. Go!"

I grabbed a shuriken out of my pockets and threw them at him. "Oni ōkami-me," *Demon wolf eyes* I yelled. My wolf eyes were a combination between the Sharingan and the Byakuya. I am able to see my attackers chakra and see through their illusions.

"Oni ōkami sokudo," *Demon wolf speed* I whispered. A burst of speed shot through my body as I sped towards Kakashi. I fought using my kunai, instead of my claws. Before he had a chance to use his sharingan I had him pinned to the ground.

"What was that," Kiba asked astonished.

Looking away I said, "I use demon wolf chakra"

"You're very good at controlling its chakra," Jiraiya said coming up from behind, "We were tempted to jump in but we were enjoying watching Kakashi getting his ass handed to him.

"Thanks a lot Jiraiya," Kakashi said from underneath me, "At least we know we don't have to worry about you getting hurt in a battle."

Getting up off of him I went over to Naruto. Leaning against him I released my demon wolf eye and speed.

"So you're a wolf. Nice," Kiba said.

"Don't get any ideas Kiba," Naruto said pulling me against him.

Kiba held his hands up. "Hey man. I'm not out to steal your girl."

"Alright everyone, let's go set up camp and get some rest," Kurenai said.


	9. Chapter 9

Everything was quiet around me. As the others slept I just looked up at the stars. I thought about my village and what has happened since I left.

"You can't sleep either?"

I looked up and saw Naruto through the soft glow of the fire. Shaking my head, I sat up against a tree. Sitting down next to me he said, "I think I can understand what you're going through. You're worried about your village, aren't you." Without waiting for a response he continued, "Well if they're as tough as you then you have nothing to worry about. Trust me, everything is going to be fine."

Pulling me against him he whispered, "There is something about you that's special. Even the Kyubii thinks so. He hasn't been as hateful as he normally is. Maybe it's because you're here. But I feel like I've been around you forever. Anyway, you're leading tomorrow so you need go get some rest."

Sighing I curled up against him and said, "It's not that. I'm just a little scared. I feel like Itachi is watching my every move."

Tilting my face up he said, "I swear I will keep you safe, even if it costs me my life. You are the most important thing in my world and I don't want to lose that. You've been here a week and I'm already falling in love with you. All the time you're bright and cheerful, you make everyone around you smile. Hell, you can even get Shikamaru to laugh, which is really hard. You are more special than you know of."

Closing my eyes I quickly fell asleep. In my dreams there was a giant gate in front of me.

"So you are the Demon Wolf that Naruto has fallen for. I can see why," a voice rasped.

Peering into the gate I saw the nine tailed fox.

"So you're the Kyubii? Why am I here?" I asked.

Staring straight at me he said, "You are here because I brought you here. I want you to stay with the Yondaime's brat. The Akatsuki created you to have more control over me. But there was something they weren't counting on. They didn't think that you would actually meet me. When you are around, yes the boy has more control over me, but it's also because I want him to. As he told you before, you are special. You're worth protecting. Here's what I'm going to do. As long as you are with both of us then I will let the boy have complete control. I can only tolerate him if you are here."

"I love Naruto so of course I'm going to stay with him. Plus Rangiku is telling me that this is the right thing to do, so I will accept it," I said. Turning my back towards him I continued, "You know, you're not as terrifying as everyone says." All I heard was chuckling before I was sent into my own dreams.


	10. Chapter 10

I heard everyone moving around me. I didn't feel like opening my eyes so I just stayed where I was. All at once there was no noise until Kiba made a smart remark. "Well, who knew that this could happen," he said. Suddenly there was a slight movement underneath me. Opening my eyes I found myself looking straight at Naruto. "They are so cute," Ino gushed. My face burned as I leaped up and walked away.

What are you doing Inori? Isn't this what you wanted? Rangiku asked me. If you are in love with the boy then you shouldn't run away. Face it head on. You haven't noticed but I have seen the boy looking at you. Every time it looks like you are near the boy his face goes red and he forgets what he is doing. During the fight with Kakashi it was all he could do to keep his eyes off of you. You have no idea the affect you have on the boy.

"Inori?"

I turned to find Naruto watching me. As soon as I glanced at him he turned red and looked away. See? I did see. I never noticed until now, about how he felt. Being as silent as possible I walked up to him. He didn't notice me as I wrapped my arms around him. His head jerked up sharply, and then his eyes softened. Sighing he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. "You have no idea how long I was waiting for this," he whispered in my ear.

"We're ready to leave whenever you two can get unglued," Shikamaru said from behind us. Naruto huffed and pulled back. "I love you Inori," he said before pressing his lips softly against mine. Letting me go we turned to find all of our friends staring at us. "Well it's about time," Kakashi said. Naruto's face burned as I said, "It was never your business Kakashi-sensei."

"Actually it is my business," he countered.

"How so?" I challenged.

"You are both my students so I have the right to butt in," he said smiling.

Sighing I said, "I'm just going to stop now. Knowing you I'm not going to live this down either." Grabbing Naruto's hand I pulled him behind me. "Let's just get going. We're almost to the tunnels."

Behind me I could hear Ino talking with Hinata.

"They are so cute together."

"Ye-Yes t-t-they a-are."

Next to me, Naruto turned bright red and faltered his steps. Giggling I squeezed his hand and pulled him back up. "Ignore them," I whispered.

After two hours of listening to Hinata and Ino we arrived at the tunnels. It's no wonder Shikamaru never knew that they were there. My people keep them hidden only to those outside our village.

"I don't see anything," Kakashi-sensei said.

"That's the whole point," I said as I drew the brush away from the entrance.


	11. Chapter 11

We walked slowly down the tunnels. Kakashi, Kurenai, and Ji- sensei were talking quietly behind the group. Naruto held the torch and was walking slightly in front of me. I knew that he wanted to protect me so I let him stay ahead. Tilting my head to the side I started humming softly. I noticed Naruto glancing over at me.

"I'd like to hear you sing sometime," he said.

"Actually, I have a band with a few of my friends. Maybe they have something planned," I laughed.

I noticed there was a slight breeze coming from the direction ahead of us. "Come on we're almost there."

Everyone picked up their pace in anticipation. I didn't blame them, I was just as excited as they were to see my village. I took the burning torch from Naruto and placed it back on the wall.

"This is just a dead end," I heard Shikamaru say.

"How many times are you going to doubt me?" I asked as I opened the secret door.

Pushing it open I gathered everyone outside.

"Inori!" I heard someone scream. Turning I found my best friend running towards me.

"Izumi, I missed you," I said as she slammed into me. We both fell to the ground as the others just laughed. "Izumi... Can't... Breathe..." I choked out.

"Oh, sorry," she said releasing me from her grip.

I started to sit up when Naruto grabbed my waist and lifted me up. I noticed Izumi give me a look. It was her signature 'you'd better tell me' look. I gave her a small nod, promising to tell her later.

"Where is Lady Mei?" I asked her.

"She's in her office waiting for you. She received a letter from the Hokage saying that you would be returning with companions," she turned to the others and said, "I will show you to the hotel where you will be staying."

"Actually," I said interrupting her, "I want Kurenai, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura to stay with me at my house."

Nodding she led the boys in the opposite direction, "Oh by the way," she said looking back at me, "We have a concert tonight at the normal place at the normal time." I nodded my head once and resumed walking.

"What did she mean by that," Ino asked.

I laughed and said, "Like I told Naruto earlier. I'm in a band with some friends. I expect you guys to be there." I looked at Kurenai to confirm this.

Smiling she said, "Wouldn't miss it for the world." The other girls cheered. Well, Ino and Sakura cheered, Hinata just smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

After talking to the Mizukage I went back to my house, where everyone was waiting. I mentally ran through the list of my songs and picked some out. Then I visually ran through my closet to figure out what to wear. By this time I made it to my destination.

Opening the door I saw them playing Truth or Dare.

"Hey, Inori, you want to play?" Kiba asked.

"No thanks. I have to go get ready," I said laughing. He was currently shirtless and imitating a chicken. "I might need the girls' help though." I walked upstairs with the four girls following. I pulled open the closet door and grabbed my clothes while Ino gave the others a job. I smiled at how well we all got along with each other. Ino pulled up my hair and tied it with a long blue ribbon while Sakura did my makeup. Kurenai criticized their work while Hinata watched.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door and Hinata went to see who it was. She pulled it open as Izumi slipped in. She didn't have much space to fit in, seeing as though the boys were trying to catch a glimpse.

"Hey, the guys are getting set up. Hanataro sent me to get you. Hiro is taking the others to the hall," she informed me. Nodding I got up.

I walked to my mirror and grabbed my gloves saying, "Thanks girls."

They smiled at me. "It was nothing. I would do anything for a friend," Ino said.

"Yeah you're practically one of us already," Sakura laughed.

Smiling at the girls i grabbed Izumi and did a transportation jutsu.

Appearing in the concert hall I got ambushed by my band. Laughing I said, "Isn't there work to be done?"

"Nope." I looked up and saw Hanataro standing over me. He reached down and pulled me up saying, "All you have to do is adjust your mike. We did everything else."

"Okay here's the order. It's going to go..." I told them the order of the songs as I adjusted my mike. I caught a glimpse of Naruto's yellow hair as I hurried over to Izumi as she pulled the curtains closed the rest of the way. We waited a while longer until we heard Hanataro announce us.

We all took our places as the curtains pulled open. The band started playing as I looked for the group. Specifically looking for a yellow haired ninja.

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me**_

_**I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out**_

_**I'm not afraid to cry**_

_**Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me**_

_**There are days**_

_**Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me**_

By this time I was watching my friends as they looked at me in awe and shock. Even Shino was showing some shock. I narrowed my gaze to the boy that claimed me as his. Naruto's eyes looked at me full of love. Seeing him made me want to do my best.

_**What hurts the most, was being so close**_

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

_**Never knowing, what could have been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do**_

_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go**_

_**But I'm doing it**_

_**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**_

_**Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, living with this regret**_

_**But I know if I could do it over**_

_**I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken**_

_**What hurts the most, was being so close**_

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

_**Never knowing, what could have been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do**_

_**I'm not afraid to cry**_

_**Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me**_

_**There are days**_

_**Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me**_

_**What hurts the most, was being so close**_

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

_**Never knowing, what could have been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do**_

_**What hurts the most, was being so close**_

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

_**Never knowing, what could have been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do**_

_**I paused, letting them scream and shout before giving a nod.**_

_**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.**_

_**I still feel your touch in my dream.**_

_**Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why**_

_**Without you it's hard to survive.**_

_**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**_

_**And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.**_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**_

_**Need you by my side.**_

_**'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.**_

_**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.**_

_**Can't you hear my heart beat so...**_

_**I can't let you go.**_

_**Want you in my life.**_

_**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.**_

_**They wipe away tears that I cry.**_

_**The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.**_

_**You make me rise when I fall.**_

_**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**_

_**And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.**_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**_

_**Need you by my side.**_

_**'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.**_

_**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.**_

_**Can't you hear my heart beat so...**_

_**I can't let you go.**_

_**Want you in my life.**_

_**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**_

_**And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.**_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**_

_**Need you by my side.  
_**_

_**There's no curtain call**_

_**And there's no point in life at all**_

_**If each day ends and this bent heart of mine cannot heal**_

_**I can't see**_

_**a darn thing**_

_**But could it be**_

_**That the gray clouds that I loved completely blinded me**_

_**They're souls like me and you**_

_**Who aren't aware of what they do**_

_**Always laughing in the face of danger and truth**_

_**Can't they see**_

_**Right through their hazy glee?**_

_**That nothing good comes of rushing in blindly**_

_**I'll keep moving on**_

_**No matter what may come my way**_

_**And I'll sing**_

_**Not fearing what they say**_

_**Deep in my heart**_

_**I know for sure**_

_**That you are hurt,**_

_**feel insecure**_

_**and surly crying**_

_**Because you are**_

_**only human**_

_**These tears of mine**_

_**Are screaming out**_

_**"It's not a lie"**_

_**and as I cry**_

_**I want to thank you**_

_**For showing me**_

_**What I could be**_

_**I won't let go**_

_**I thank you so**_

_**Yeah...**_

_**Try with all your might**_

_**But dreams only live in the night**_

_**I'm so tried of them always being out of reach**_

_**We don't realize**_

_**That the defeat's a disguise**_

_**Our fighting spirit is the flame of our souls**_

_**So I'll wait by that door**_

_**No matter what may come my way**_

_**And holding out my hand, I will say**_

_**If you are crushed**_

_**If you are hurt**_

_**Here is the strength**_

_**And the confidence**_

_**You have misplaced**_

_**If you feel down**_

_**Listen for my song**_

_**These tears of mine**_

_**Are screaming out**_

_**I found you**_

_**On this gray world**_

_**Without any blue**_

_**But you showed me**_

_**Every color**_

_**I'll hold your hand**_

_**And won't let go**_

_**I thank you so  
_**_

_**Little child**_

_**Be not afraid**_

_**Though thunder explodes**_

_**And lightning flash**_

_**Illuminates your tearstained face**_

_**I am here tonight**_

_**And someday you'll know**_

_**That nature is so**_

_**This same rain that draws you near me**_

_**Falls on rivers and land**_

_**And forests and sand**_

_**Makes the beautiful world that you see**_

_**In the morning**_

_**Little child**_

_**Be not afraid**_

_**The storm clouds mask your beloved moon**_

_**And its candlelight beams**_

_**Still keep pleasant dreams**_

_**I am here tonight**_

_**Little child**_

_**Be not afraid**_

_**The wind makes creatures of our trees**_

_**And the branches to hands**_

_**They're not real, understand**_

_**And I am here tonight**_

_**And someday you'll know**_

_**That nature is so**_

_**This same rain that draws you near me**_

_**Falls on rivers and land**_

_**And forest and sand**_

_**Makes the beautiful world that you see**_

_**In the morning**_

_**For you know, once even I**_

_**Was a little child**_

_**And I was afraid**_

_**But a gentle someone always came**_

_**To dry all my tears**_

_**Trade sweet sleep the fears**_

_**And to give a kiss goodnight**_

_**Well, now I am grown**_

_**And these years have shown**_

_**Rain's a part of how life goes**_

_**But it's dark and it's late**_

_**So I'll hold you and wait**_

_**'til your frightened eyes do close**_

_**And I hope that you'll know**_

_**That nature is so**_

_**This same rain that draws you near me**_

_**Falls on rivers and land**_

_**And forests and sand**_

_**Makes the beautiful world that you see**_

_**In the morning**_

_**Everything's fine in the morning**_

_**The rain will be gone in the morning**_

_**But I'll still be here in the morning  
_**_

_**I wanna set the world on fire**_

_**Until it's burning bright for You**_

_**It's everything that I desire**_

_**Can I be the one You use?**_

_**I, I am small but**_

_**You, You are big enough**_

_**I, I am weak but**_

_**You, You are strong enough to**_

_**Take my dreams**_

_**Come and give them wings**_

_**Lord with You**_

_**Nothing I can not do**_

_**Nothing I cannot do**_

_**I wanna feed the hungry children**_

_**And reach across the farthest land**_

_**And tell the broken there is healing**_

_**And mercy in the Father's hands**_

_**Take my dreams**_

_**Come and give them wings**_

_**Lord with You**_

_**Nothing I cannot do**_

_**Nothing I cannot do**_

_**My hands my feet**_

_**My everything**_

_**My life, my love**_

_**Lord, use me**_

_**I wanna set the world on fire**_

_**I wanna set the world on fire, yeah**_

_**Take my dreams**_

_**Come and give them wings**_

_**Lord with You**_

_**Nothing I cannot do**_

_**Take my dreams**_

_**Come and give them wings**_

_**Lord with You**_

_**There's nothing I can't do**_

_**Nothing I can't do**_

_**I'm gonna set the world on fire**_

_**Set the world on fire  
_**_

_**I'm stuck in your head**_

_**I'm back from the dead**_

_**Got you runnin' scared**_

_**I'm fearless**_

_**I'm callin' you out**_

_**I'm takin' you down**_

_**Don't you come around**_

_**I'm fearless I'm fearless**_

_**I got the upper hand now**_

_**And you're losin' ground now**_

_**You never had to fight back**_

_**Never lost a round**_

_**You see the gloves are coming off**_

_**Tell me when you're had enough, yeah**_

_**Ready for a showdown**_

_**And we're face to face**_

_**I think I'll rearrange it**_

_**Put you into place**_

_**You don't get the best of me**_

_**Check it, you're afraid of me**_

_**I'm stuck in your head**_

_**I'm back, back from the dead**_

_**Got you runnin' scared**_

_**I'm fearless**_

_**I'm callin' you out**_

_**I'm takin' you down**_

_**Don't you come around**_

_**I'm fearless, I'm fearless**_

_**I'm fearless**_

_**You used to make my heart pound**_

_**Just the thought of you**_

_**But now you're in the background**_

_**What you gonna do?**_

_**Sound off if you hear this**_

_**We're feelin' fearless!**_

_**We're feelin' fearless!**_

_**I'm stuck in your head**_

_**I'm back, back from the dead**_

_**Got you runnin' scared**_

_**I'm fearless**_

_**I'm callin' you out**_

_**I'm takin' you down**_

_**Don't you come around**_

_**I'm fearless**_

_**I'm stuck in your head**_

_**I'm back, back from the dead**_

_**(I'm fearless)**_

_**Got you runnin' scared**_

_**I'm fearless**_

_**I'm callin' you out**_

_**I'm takin' you down**_

_**Don't you come around**_

_**I'm fearless, I'm fearless  
_**_

_**I call you up**_

_**When I know**_

_**He's at home**_

_**I jump out**_

_**Of my skin**_

_**When he picks**_

_**Up the phone**_

_**Why can't I tell**_

_**If he's looking at me?**_

_**Should I give him a smile?**_

_**Should I get up and leave?**_

_**I know it's strange**_

_**I don't know what I'm thinking**_

_**But is it wrong**_

_**If I see him this weekend?**_

_**I really hope**_

_**I can get him alone**_

_**I just don't, don't want her to know**_

_**Yeah**_

_**My best friend's brother**_

_**Is the one for me**_

_**Yeah**_

_**A punk rock drummer**_

_**And he's 6 foot 3**_

_**I don't want to**_

_**But I want to**_

_**'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!**_

_**Yeah**_

_**My best friend's brother**_

_**Is the one for me**_

_**BFB**_

_**BFB**_

_**My best friend's brother **_

_**My best friend's brother**_

_**I kinda think**_

_**That I might**_

_**Be his type**_

_**'Cause when you're not around,**_

_**He's not acting too shy**_

_**Sometimes I feel**_

_**Like he might**_

_**Make a move**_

_**Is this all in my head?**_

_**I don't know what to do**_

_**I know it's strange**_

_**I don't know what he's thinking**_

_**But is it wrong**_

_**If I see him this weekend?**_

_**I really hope**_

_**I can get him alone**_

_**I just don't, don't want her to know**_

_**Yeah**_

_**My best friend's brother**_

_**Is the one for me**_

_**Yeah**_

_**A punk rock drummer**_

_**And he's 6 foot 3**_

_**I don't want to**_

_**But I want to**_

_**'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!**_

_**Yeah**_

_**My best friend's brother**_

_**Is the one for me**_

_**BFB**_

_**BFB**_

_**My best friend's brother **_

_**My best friend's brother**_

_**'Cause he's such a dream**_

_**Yeah**_

_**And you know**_

_**What I mean**_

_**If you weren't**_

_**related**_

_**Yeah**_

_**My best friend's brother**_

_**Is the one for me**_

_**Yeah**_

_**A punk rock drummer**_

_**And he's 6 foot 3**_

_**I don't want to**_

_**But I want to**_

_**'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!**_

_**Yeah**_

_**My best friend's brother**_

_**Is the one for me**_

_**BFB, BFB**_

_**My best friend's brother**_

_**My best friend's brother**_

_**BFB, BFB**_

_**My best friend's brother**_

_**My best friend's brother**_

I took a deep breath and focused on the last song.

_**La la**_

_**La la la la**_

_**La la**_

_**La la la**_

_**I like your smile**_

_**I like your vibe**_

_**I like your style**_

_**But that's not why I love you**_

_**And I, I like the way**_

_**You're such a star**_

_**But that's not why I love you**_

_**Hey**_

_**Do you feel, do you feel me?**_

_**Do you feel what I feel, too?**_

_**Do you need, do you need me?**_

_**Do you need me?**_

_**You're so beautiful**_

_**But that's not why I love you**_

_**I'm not sure you know**_

_**That the reason I love you is you**_

_**Being you**_

_**Just you**_

_**Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through**_

_**And that's why I love you**_

_**La la**_

_**La la la la**_

_**La la**_

_**La la la**_

_**I like the way you misbehave**_

_**When we get wasted**_

_**But that's not why I love you**_

_**And how you keep your cool**_

_**When I am complicated**_

_**But that's not why I love you**_

_**Hey**_

_**Do you feel, do you feel me?**_

_**Do you feel what I feel, too?**_

_**Do you need, do you need me?**_

_**Do you need me?**_

_**You're so beautiful**_

_**But that's not why I love you**_

_**And I'm not sure you know**_

_**That the reason I love you is you**_

_**Being you**_

_**Just you**_

_**Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through**_

_**And that's why I love you**_

_**Yeah - Oh.**_

_**Oh.**_

_**Even though we didn't make it through**_

_**I am always here for you**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**You're so beautiful**_

_**But that's not why I love you**_

_**I'm not sure you know**_

_**That the reason I love you is you**_

_**Being you**_

_**Just you**_

_**Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through**_

_**And that's why I love you**_

_**La la**_

_**La la la la (oh oh)**_

_**La la**_

_**La la la (That's why I love you)**_

_**La la**_

_**La la la la (oh oh)**_

_**La la**_

_**La la la (That's why I love you)**_

Smiling I looked at Naruto while the crowd cheered. He had a look on his face and I could tell that he paid attention to the lyrics of my song. The curtains closed as I looked at all my new friends.


	13. Chapter 13

After talking to the Mizukage I went back to my house, where everyone was waiting. I mentally ran through the list of my songs and picked some out. Then I visually ran through my closet to figure out what to wear. By this time I made it to my destination.

Opening the door I saw them playing Truth or Dare.

"Hey, Inori, you want to play?" Kiba asked.

"No thanks. I have to go get ready," I said laughing. He was currently shirtless and imitating a chicken. "I might need the girls' help though." I walked upstairs with the four girls following. I pulled open the closet door and grabbed my clothes while Ino gave the others a job. I smiled at how well we all got along with each other. Ino pulled up my hair and tied it with a long blue ribbon while Sakura did my makeup. Kurenai criticized their work while Hinata watched.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door and Hinata went to see who it was. She pulled it open as Izumi slipped in. She didn't have much space to fit in, seeing as though the boys were trying to catch a glimpse.

"Hey, the guys are getting set up. Hanataro sent me to get you. Hiro is taking the others to the hall," she informed me. Nodding I got up.

I walked to my mirror and grabbed my gloves saying, "Thanks girls."

They smiled at me. "It was nothing. I would do anything for a friend," Ino said.

"Yeah you're practically one of us already," Sakura laughed.

Smiling at the girls i grabbed Izumi and did a transportation jutsu.

Appearing in the concert hall I got ambushed by my band. Laughing I said, "Isn't there work to be done?"

"Nope." I looked up and saw Hanataro standing over me. He reached down and pulled me up saying, "All you have to do is adjust your mike. We did everything else."

"Okay here's the order. It's going to go..." I told them the order of the songs as I adjusted my mike. I caught a glimpse of Naruto's yellow hair as I hurried over to Izumi as she pulled the curtains closed the rest of the way. We waited a while longer until we heard Hanataro announce us.

We all took our places as the curtains pulled open. The band started playing as I looked for the group. Specifically looking for a yellow haired ninja.

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me**_

_**I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out**_

_**I'm not afraid to cry**_

_**Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me**_

_**There are days**_

_**Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me**_

By this time I was watching my friends as they looked at me in awe and shock. Even Shino was showing some shock. I narrowed my gaze to the boy that claimed me as his. Naruto's eyes looked at me full of love. Seeing him made me want to do my best.

_**What hurts the most, was being so close**_

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

_**Never knowing, what could have been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do**_

_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go**_

_**But I'm doing it**_

_**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**_

_**Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, living with this regret**_

_**But I know if I could do it over**_

_**I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken**_

_**What hurts the most, was being so close**_

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

_**Never knowing, what could have been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do**_

_**I'm not afraid to cry**_

_**Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me**_

_**There are days**_

_**Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me**_

_**What hurts the most, was being so close**_

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

_**Never knowing, what could have been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do**_

_**What hurts the most, was being so close**_

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

_**Never knowing, what could have been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do**_

_**I paused, letting them scream and shout before giving a nod.**_

_**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.**_

_**I still feel your touch in my dream.**_

_**Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why**_

_**Without you it's hard to survive.**_

_**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**_

_**And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.**_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**_

_**Need you by my side.**_

_**'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.**_

_**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.**_

_**Can't you hear my heart beat so...**_

_**I can't let you go.**_

_**Want you in my life.**_

_**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.**_

_**They wipe away tears that I cry.**_

_**The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.**_

_**You make me rise when I fall.**_

_**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**_

_**And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.**_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**_

_**Need you by my side.**_

_**'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.**_

_**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.**_

_**Can't you hear my heart beat so...**_

_**I can't let you go.**_

_**Want you in my life.**_

_**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**_

_**And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.**_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**_

_**Need you by my side.  
_**_

_**There's no curtain call**_

_**And there's no point in life at all**_

_**If each day ends and this bent heart of mine cannot heal**_

_**I can't see**_

_**a darn thing**_

_**But could it be**_

_**That the gray clouds that I loved completely blinded me**_

_**They're souls like me and you**_

_**Who aren't aware of what they do**_

_**Always laughing in the face of danger and truth**_

_**Can't they see**_

_**Right through their hazy glee?**_

_**That nothing good comes of rushing in blindly**_

_**I'll keep moving on**_

_**No matter what may come my way**_

_**And I'll sing**_

_**Not fearing what they say**_

_**Deep in my heart**_

_**I know for sure**_

_**That you are hurt,**_

_**feel insecure**_

_**and surly crying**_

_**Because you are**_

_**only human**_

_**These tears of mine**_

_**Are screaming out**_

_**"It's not a lie"**_

_**and as I cry**_

_**I want to thank you**_

_**For showing me**_

_**What I could be**_

_**I won't let go**_

_**I thank you so**_

_**Yeah...**_

_**Try with all your might**_

_**But dreams only live in the night**_

_**I'm so tried of them always being out of reach**_

_**We don't realize**_

_**That the defeat's a disguise**_

_**Our fighting spirit is the flame of our souls**_

_**So I'll wait by that door**_

_**No matter what may come my way**_

_**And holding out my hand, I will say**_

_**If you are crushed**_

_**If you are hurt**_

_**Here is the strength**_

_**And the confidence**_

_**You have misplaced**_

_**If you feel down**_

_**Listen for my song**_

_**These tears of mine**_

_**Are screaming out**_

_**I found you**_

_**On this gray world**_

_**Without any blue**_

_**But you showed me**_

_**Every color**_

_**I'll hold your hand**_

_**And won't let go**_

_**I thank you so  
_**_

_**Little child**_

_**Be not afraid**_

_**Though thunder explodes**_

_**And lightning flash**_

_**Illuminates your tearstained face**_

_**I am here tonight**_

_**And someday you'll know**_

_**That nature is so**_

_**This same rain that draws you near me**_

_**Falls on rivers and land**_

_**And forests and sand**_

_**Makes the beautiful world that you see**_

_**In the morning**_

_**Little child**_

_**Be not afraid**_

_**The storm clouds mask your beloved moon**_

_**And its candlelight beams**_

_**Still keep pleasant dreams**_

_**I am here tonight**_

_**Little child**_

_**Be not afraid**_

_**The wind makes creatures of our trees**_

_**And the branches to hands**_

_**They're not real, understand**_

_**And I am here tonight**_

_**And someday you'll know**_

_**That nature is so**_

_**This same rain that draws you near me**_

_**Falls on rivers and land**_

_**And forest and sand**_

_**Makes the beautiful world that you see**_

_**In the morning**_

_**For you know, once even I**_

_**Was a little child**_

_**And I was afraid**_

_**But a gentle someone always came**_

_**To dry all my tears**_

_**Trade sweet sleep the fears**_

_**And to give a kiss goodnight**_

_**Well, now I am grown**_

_**And these years have shown**_

_**Rain's a part of how life goes**_

_**But it's dark and it's late**_

_**So I'll hold you and wait**_

_**'til your frightened eyes do close**_

_**And I hope that you'll know**_

_**That nature is so**_

_**This same rain that draws you near me**_

_**Falls on rivers and land**_

_**And forests and sand**_

_**Makes the beautiful world that you see**_

_**In the morning**_

_**Everything's fine in the morning**_

_**The rain will be gone in the morning**_

_**But I'll still be here in the morning  
_**_

_**I wanna set the world on fire**_

_**Until it's burning bright for You**_

_**It's everything that I desire**_

_**Can I be the one You use?**_

_**I, I am small but**_

_**You, You are big enough**_

_**I, I am weak but**_

_**You, You are strong enough to**_

_**Take my dreams**_

_**Come and give them wings**_

_**Lord with You**_

_**Nothing I can not do**_

_**Nothing I cannot do**_

_**I wanna feed the hungry children**_

_**And reach across the farthest land**_

_**And tell the broken there is healing**_

_**And mercy in the Father's hands**_

_**Take my dreams**_

_**Come and give them wings**_

_**Lord with You**_

_**Nothing I cannot do**_

_**Nothing I cannot do**_

_**My hands my feet**_

_**My everything**_

_**My life, my love**_

_**Lord, use me**_

_**I wanna set the world on fire**_

_**I wanna set the world on fire, yeah**_

_**Take my dreams**_

_**Come and give them wings**_

_**Lord with You**_

_**Nothing I cannot do**_

_**Take my dreams**_

_**Come and give them wings**_

_**Lord with You**_

_**There's nothing I can't do**_

_**Nothing I can't do**_

_**I'm gonna set the world on fire**_

_**Set the world on fire  
_**_

_**I'm stuck in your head**_

_**I'm back from the dead**_

_**Got you runnin' scared**_

_**I'm fearless**_

_**I'm callin' you out**_

_**I'm takin' you down**_

_**Don't you come around**_

_**I'm fearless I'm fearless**_

_**I got the upper hand now**_

_**And you're losin' ground now**_

_**You never had to fight back**_

_**Never lost a round**_

_**You see the gloves are coming off**_

_**Tell me when you're had enough, yeah**_

_**Ready for a showdown**_

_**And we're face to face**_

_**I think I'll rearrange it**_

_**Put you into place**_

_**You don't get the best of me**_

_**Check it, you're afraid of me**_

_**I'm stuck in your head**_

_**I'm back, back from the dead**_

_**Got you runnin' scared**_

_**I'm fearless**_

_**I'm callin' you out**_

_**I'm takin' you down**_

_**Don't you come around**_

_**I'm fearless, I'm fearless**_

_**I'm fearless**_

_**You used to make my heart pound**_

_**Just the thought of you**_

_**But now you're in the background**_

_**What you gonna do?**_

_**Sound off if you hear this**_

_**We're feelin' fearless!**_

_**We're feelin' fearless!**_

_**I'm stuck in your head**_

_**I'm back, back from the dead**_

_**Got you runnin' scared**_

_**I'm fearless**_

_**I'm callin' you out**_

_**I'm takin' you down**_

_**Don't you come around**_

_**I'm fearless**_

_**I'm stuck in your head**_

_**I'm back, back from the dead**_

_**(I'm fearless)**_

_**Got you runnin' scared**_

_**I'm fearless**_

_**I'm callin' you out**_

_**I'm takin' you down**_

_**Don't you come around**_

_**I'm fearless, I'm fearless  
_**_

_**I call you up**_

_**When I know**_

_**He's at home**_

_**I jump out**_

_**Of my skin**_

_**When he picks**_

_**Up the phone**_

_**Why can't I tell**_

_**If he's looking at me?**_

_**Should I give him a smile?**_

_**Should I get up and leave?**_

_**I know it's strange**_

_**I don't know what I'm thinking**_

_**But is it wrong**_

_**If I see him this weekend?**_

_**I really hope**_

_**I can get him alone**_

_**I just don't, don't want her to know**_

_**Yeah**_

_**My best friend's brother**_

_**Is the one for me**_

_**Yeah**_

_**A punk rock drummer**_

_**And he's 6 foot 3**_

_**I don't want to**_

_**But I want to**_

_**'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!**_

_**Yeah**_

_**My best friend's brother**_

_**Is the one for me**_

_**BFB**_

_**BFB**_

_**My best friend's brother **_

_**My best friend's brother**_

_**I kinda think**_

_**That I might**_

_**Be his type**_

_**'Cause when you're not around,**_

_**He's not acting too shy**_

_**Sometimes I feel**_

_**Like he might**_

_**Make a move**_

_**Is this all in my head?**_

_**I don't know what to do**_

_**I know it's strange**_

_**I don't know what he's thinking**_

_**But is it wrong**_

_**If I see him this weekend?**_

_**I really hope**_

_**I can get him alone**_

_**I just don't, don't want her to know**_

_**Yeah**_

_**My best friend's brother**_

_**Is the one for me**_

_**Yeah**_

_**A punk rock drummer**_

_**And he's 6 foot 3**_

_**I don't want to**_

_**But I want to**_

_**'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!**_

_**Yeah**_

_**My best friend's brother**_

_**Is the one for me**_

_**BFB**_

_**BFB**_

_**My best friend's brother **_

_**My best friend's brother**_

_**'Cause he's such a dream**_

_**Yeah**_

_**And you know**_

_**What I mean**_

_**If you weren't**_

_**related**_

_**Yeah**_

_**My best friend's brother**_

_**Is the one for me**_

_**Yeah**_

_**A punk rock drummer**_

_**And he's 6 foot 3**_

_**I don't want to**_

_**But I want to**_

_**'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!**_

_**Yeah**_

_**My best friend's brother**_

_**Is the one for me**_

_**BFB, BFB**_

_**My best friend's brother**_

_**My best friend's brother**_

_**BFB, BFB**_

_**My best friend's brother**_

_**My best friend's brother**_

I took a deep breath and focused on the last song.

_**La la**_

_**La la la la**_

_**La la**_

_**La la la**_

_**I like your smile**_

_**I like your vibe**_

_**I like your style**_

_**But that's not why I love you**_

_**And I, I like the way**_

_**You're such a star**_

_**But that's not why I love you**_

_**Hey**_

_**Do you feel, do you feel me?**_

_**Do you feel what I feel, too?**_

_**Do you need, do you need me?**_

_**Do you need me?**_

_**You're so beautiful**_

_**But that's not why I love you**_

_**I'm not sure you know**_

_**That the reason I love you is you**_

_**Being you**_

_**Just you**_

_**Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through**_

_**And that's why I love you**_

_**La la**_

_**La la la la**_

_**La la**_

_**La la la**_

_**I like the way you misbehave**_

_**When we get wasted**_

_**But that's not why I love you**_

_**And how you keep your cool**_

_**When I am complicated**_

_**But that's not why I love you**_

_**Hey**_

_**Do you feel, do you feel me?**_

_**Do you feel what I feel, too?**_

_**Do you need, do you need me?**_

_**Do you need me?**_

_**You're so beautiful**_

_**But that's not why I love you**_

_**And I'm not sure you know**_

_**That the reason I love you is you**_

_**Being you**_

_**Just you**_

_**Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through**_

_**And that's why I love you**_

_**Yeah - Oh.**_

_**Oh.**_

_**Even though we didn't make it through**_

_**I am always here for you**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**You're so beautiful**_

_**But that's not why I love you**_

_**I'm not sure you know**_

_**That the reason I love you is you**_

_**Being you**_

_**Just you**_

_**Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through**_

_**And that's why I love you**_

_**La la**_

_**La la la la (oh oh)**_

_**La la**_

_**La la la (That's why I love you)**_

_**La la**_

_**La la la la (oh oh)**_

_**La la**_

_**La la la (That's why I love you)**_

Smiling I looked at Naruto while the crowd cheered. He had a look on his face and I could tell that he paid attention to the lyrics of my song. The curtains closed as I looked at all my new friends.


	14. Chapter 14

The first thing that registered was pain. My whole body ached. Ignoring the pain I slowly opened my eyes.

I was lying in my room.

It was dark in the room so I'm guessing that it was sometime during the night. I felt something warm pressing into my side. Turning my head I barely saw Naruto sitting against the bed. I slowly moved my hand and ran it through his hair. Glancing at the alarm clock, on my nightstand, it read 5:00 a.m.

Naruto started stirring underneath my hand. I ceased running my hand through his hair as he slowly woke up from his sleep. He lifted his head up and looked at the clock. Sitting up he ran a hand through his hair. Looking around the room his eyes drifted to mine.

"You're awake," he said smiling. There was relief, and regret, in his voice.

"Hey," I croaked. Naruto reached for the nightstand and got a glass of water.

"Can you sit up," he asked.

Painfully I lifted myself up off the bed. He cracked a small smile and sat on the side of the bed. The jolt caused me to cringe. I took the glass of water from Naruto and slowly drank it.

" I am so sorry Inori. If I had paid more attention to what was going on around me then you wouldn't have gotten injured the way you were. Everyone wouldn't have had to wait four days for you to wake up. I wouldn't be feeling this guilt, regret, and anger at myself for not protecting you. There is nothing in the world that could ever describe how sorry I am right now," he rambled.

Growing softly I kissed him and stopped his rant. He jerked in surprise but kissed me back. I leaned back on the bed making him stand up, in order to prevent breaking our kiss. My hands made their way up his epicly defined abs. His body shuddered at my touch. Naruto's hand skimmed the skin of my exposed thigh, making me shiver. I wan't quite sure if it was from excitement or not. My face grew red as his hand continued making its way up my body, tracing my skin.

I wrap my arms around his neck as he breaks the kiss. I closed my eyes as he nuzzled my neck, gasping when he found the tender spot on my neck. A small moan escaped me before I could stop it. Slowly, he trailed kisses down my neck to the top of my bra.

The door suddenly slammed open, making Naruto jump back. Standing in the doorway was...


End file.
